The present invention relates to concrete reinforcements, and in particular, to a device for spacing such concrete reinforcements and a method of use for the same. Typically, concrete structures are reinforced with some type of welded wire assembly which is suspended within the concrete. This wire assembly is normally spaced somewhat above the bottom of the concrete structure and often a second wire assembly is spaced above the first wire assembly in the concrete structure. These wire assemblies thus require a spacing device to hold the assemblies in position while the concrete is poured, this positioning device remaining in the structure once the concrete has hardened.
A very common type of spacer used to position such wire reinforcement assemblies is comprised of a small concrete block with a section of rebar protruding from the concrete block, the rebar being bent into an L-shape at its free end. These spacers are placed throughout the concrete structure and a first wire assembly is layed upon the concrete blocks of the spacers. A second wire reinforcement assembly is then placed upon the bent portion of the rebar to hold it at a distance above the first assembly. Use of such spacers poses several problems. One is that often the top wire assembly slides off of the rebar, requiring the top wire assembly to be tied to the rebar using a short twist of wire. The lower wire reinforcement assembly can also shift and slide off of the concrete base while the concrete is being poured. Since the rebar has an L-shape, the rebar acts as a moment arm allowing the spacer to tip over when the wire assembly is placed upon it.
In addition to the drawbacks of the tying being time consuming and the spacers having a lack of stability, spacers using a concrete base are heavy to handle and transport.
An example of such a spacer is disclosed in Malsbury, U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,674 which shows a rebar with a U-shaped bend at its free end, allowing two wire assemblies to be tied onto the bent area and a third assembly to be layed on the concrete base. Another type of spacer is disclosed in Barber, U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,741 which is comprised of inverted V-shaped saddles on which a reinforcing assembly rests. Another inverted "V" spacer with a rebar rod supports clip welded to its top is disclosed in Ericksson U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,221.